


Ineffable Epiphany

by spookyscaryiwachan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, I love this ship, M/M, Volleyball, daisuga - Freeform, i love Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 19:10:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12439716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyscaryiwachan/pseuds/spookyscaryiwachan
Summary: Daichi and Suga stay late after practise to clear up the volleyball gym. In doing so, their relationship reaches a new level.





	Ineffable Epiphany

***

  


“Hinata! Kageyama! Noya! Please stop!

“No, Tanaka, you can’t _chew_ Tsukishima. Tana-

“Asahi, get off the floor!

“Daichi, help me!”

Practise was hectic, and Suga was currently attempting to handle ten talented _idiots_ who were going to bring the gym down if they didn’t calm themselves. Daichi, on the other hand, was chatting with Kiyoko and Yachi, and was slowly inching himself far away. He dealt with his team last practise, so now it was Suga’s turn. Of course, the vice captain was deeply suffering. Hinata and Kageyama were practising their quick, despite the fact that practise had ended ten minutes ago. Tanaka was having a mildly heated debate with Tsukishima about if he was bald or not which was really becoming dangerous (obviously, Tanaka was for that he’s not bald, and Kei was all for his hairless ass). Noya had driven (poor) Asahi to the ground with his enthusiasm.  Naturally, Ennoshita, Kinoshita and Narita were being angels, helping to put away the equipment and also pulling Tanaka off of Tsukishima, who had irritated Ryu a little bit too far, and Yamaguchi was looking extremely worried about that situation as he talked with Takeda and Ukai about his float serve.

Suga gave a pleading look to Daichi.

_Help me._

_Daichi, I’m not kidding._

_Get your butt here right now._

After taking a deep breath and a few moments of mental preparation, Daichi quietly excused himself before gravitating, with obvious reluctance and annoyance (anNOYAnce), to the Karasuno high school Volleyball club members. First of all, he backhanded Tanaka in the head, stopping him and also slightly scaring him. Asahi, who could sense Daichi from about fifteen metres away, jumped up shaking, much to the pure fascination and excitement of Nishinoya, and the hidden amusement of the captain. Kageyama and Hinata carried on practising, although it was really arguing now as they disagreed on whose fault it was that the quick strayed too much to the left. Daichi went over to them and took the ball out of Hinata’s hands, tossing it to Suga who bowed with thankfulness and ran off to put the ball away. Finally, he coughed, grabbing the attention of the club. Then he said;

“Everyone, out!”

The instruction didn’t need to be repeated. All the members walked out of the hall, disgruntled. Daichi quickly went to apologise for his rude behaviour to Ukai and Takeda, two teachers _and_ adults, but Ukai laughed the apology away, stating he didn’t care and that their team was bound to drive anyone insane. Takeda bowed with incredible speed, and thanked Daichi for taking control, to which he shook his head with embarrassment, the two said their goodbyes and told the last two members to hurry up and leave school.  


“Thank Goodness!” Suga exclaimed.

“Daichi, you are a lifesaver.”

“No kidding,” Daichi grumbled, moving to the one side of the net to take it down. Suga joined him on the opposite side, also untying the net. He popped out with a wide grin.

“Honestly, our team is so crazy it’s going to be a relief when we graduate.”

“Yeah, it will be. But I don’t want to leave. I’ll miss it here, at Karasuno.” Daichi directed a small smile to Suga. He was actually dreading his graduation. Sure, the captain had good grades and a plan for his future, but as time grew shorter, he started thinking about how life would be perfect if it stayed like his. He’d miss playing volleyball as much as he does now, seeing the freak set on court, and everyone’s progress as they practised. Most of all, he’d miss being with Sugawara. The two had been best friends for a while, going through high school with exams and volleyball together to the point where they became the captain and vice captain of their team. He had barely gotten the chance to be with Suga on court, and that thought only made his stomach clench with regret. Daichi would have to do something to make that up. One day.

“Yeah, agreed. I guess we’ve got to make our moments now, huh?” Suga asked, a grin creeping up on his lips. Daichi felt his lips turning upwards as well. “Yeah, we do,” The grin didn’t fade.

Suga started walking forwards with the net, reaching Daichi and together they folded it in half. Then they repeated the action. As Suga went to fold it in half for a third time, Daichi wrapped the net around him and began pulling him towards the centre of the court.

“Wha- Daichi!”

Daichi laughed, waltzing onwards with a half-happy, half-cheeky smile. When he got to the spot he wanted, he twisted the volleyball net and spun Suga around, who also started laughing. The vice captain slightly stumbled and ended up tripping on the net, falling until he was caught in Daichi’s arms. Daichi spun Suga around again, before pulling him up and crashing him into his arms. Suga, due to dizziness, swayed a bit, so Daichi held him close to him by the waist, the net also doing so, and was no longer covering his upper body. In return, Suga wound his arms around Daichi’s neck. He was breathless, or more accurate, Daichi had taken away his breath.

“Suga, let’s dance!” The third year could actually _hear_ the excitement in Daichi’s voice. It was endearing. Suga gave a wide grin, although the realisation of their close proximity rendered him with a small blush.

“I thought that’s what we were doing,”

“Oh, cool,” Daichi said, slightly flustered, “Well, let’s lose the net-“

“Why? It makes _you_ a good dancer,” Suga grinned, watching Daichi’s ears turn bright red at the tips.

“It does not!” Daichi replied, playfully offended.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah!”

“Well then, Daichi _-san_ , prove it to me”

Suga pressed his body slightly closer to Daichi’s, grinning when he saw the back of his neck blot red. Daichi gaped at Suga for a moment, surprised, before smirking a little and relishing in the large blush that came upon Suga’s cheeks when he pushed himself even closer to Suga. Their hips and chest were now touching, the net still in between them.

After a moment of tension, the atmosphere unknown and confusing, Daichi lifted the other with the strength he gained from volleyball, using his legs to push Suga upwards until he was above his head. When Daichi turned him upside down, Suga yelped with shouts of “put me down!” and “don’t drop me” along with a few muttered curses. Daichi treated Suga with a mellifluous laugh.

“What if I _don’t_ put you down?” The captain teased.

“Well-, I’ll-, Um, Uh… Castrate you?”

“Oooh, I wouldn’t want that, would I?”

Deciding not to torture Suga any further, Daichi twisted him the right way up, allowing Suga wrap his legs around his waist. The vice captain had eyes filled with mirth, and an expression on his face of joy. He was also letting out tiny giggles and Daichi could feel his heart through his chest beating quickly. All this caused him to blush, and Daichi realised his heart was also pulsing quite fast. But he had barely done any movement, at least, not enough to make him tired, so why was his heart like this? So fluttery, so light, so warm? (It must be love)

“Daichi!”

The captain heard Suga calling out his name, bringing him out of his thoughts. They hung around in the back of his head anyway.

“Sawamura? You ok?”

“Uh, yeah, fine,” he shook his head and cleared his thoughts.

“Y’know, carrying me like a doll doesn’t make you a good dancer.” Suga stated, already starting to tease.

“Ha, I think it does,” Daichi argued back. “Did I drop you?”

“Well, you were close.”

“I was not!”

“Were too!  Anyway, it only proves how strong you are, and no one needs proof to see that”

“Oh, and why’s that?”

A blush shot onto Suga’s face. He hadn’t meant to say _that_.

“Um, well, it’s your, your muscles. Like, your arms, and your chest, and your legs- especially your _thighs_. Damn those…”

He stopped talking when he realised he had rambled on for too long. Suga hadn’t meant to praise his body, especially about his thighs (his weakness. Crush his head, Daichi). The light-haired male was only thankful that he stopped talking before he admitted how attractive Daichi was. Also that he had a nice ass.

Daichi observed Suga, his ears and neck once again a rosy pink. He was surprised at his words; he always believed that _Suga_ was the one with the nice body. His skin, his figure, his hair – not to mention he had a delightfully open personality, one that Daichi admires. He would be lying if he said he had never once thought of Suga as an angel, or that he was sweet like sugar.

Suga, feeling that Daichi had a question that would probably reveal too much about himself, changed the topic.

“Come on Daichi. Prove to me you can dance,”

Daichi noticed the change in the conversation. He chose not to question it.

“I will,”

The captain instantly lifted Suga, who unwrapped his legs, and set him down on the court, letting the net slip away. He left his arms securely where they were. Suga had also kept his arms where they were, placed around Daichi’s neck.

Making sure he had eye contact with the other, Daichi began to lead Suga around the volleyball gym with fluid and graceful movements. Suga was learning, as he had never actually danced before with another person, especially in this kind of atmosphere. It felt personal and private. It was also romantic, more so then the other two. Suga had nothing to say about that, content with the moment he has with the captain right now.

As well as slow-dancing around the room, Daichi decided to add some movements in mix. He spun Suga a couple of times, dipped him even more, and added a couple of steps and slides that made Suga giggle with butterflies fighting in his stomach. Furthermore, he quickened the pace of the dance gradually, which allowed the vice captain to learn the rhythm to the dance, due to the lack of music.

They danced for about ten minutes straight until they both managed to become breathless. However, their enjoyment spurred them on. At some point, both Daichi and Suga were just jumping up and down to the beat of their hearts. Daichi and Suga had removed one of their arms from around one another at some point during their dancing. Now they were holding each other’s hand as they jumped.

The two third years both had the idea to spin. While they were doing so, neither noticed the volleyball net. When Suga twirled, he went right onto it, which made him slip. As he was falling, Daichi grabbed his hand and pushed him upwards, and fell to the ground instead. Suga fell right on top of Daichi; both of them exploded with laughter.

“Ha, I’m so sorry Daichi; I just didn’t see the net!” Suga pushed himself up on Daichi, using the captain’s chest for stability. His hair was messy, as was the other’s.

“It’s fine, Suga. I actually fell as well, so…” Daichi’s sentence trailed off as he became distracted by Suga’s hair. It fell into his face and covered his admittedly enticing eyes.

Daichi reached up to stroke Suga’s hanging hair, twirling some in his finger and then moving it behind his ear. He hadn’t even noticed the stillness of Suga, both in action and in words. He continued playing with it.

“Daichi…” Suga whispered, feeling his heart beat erratically in his chest. His entire being was going to explode, with heat pooling in his stomach and in his cheeks and wherever his body was in contact with the other.

“Hm?” Daichi replied, his hand midway in Suga’s hair where it stayed as he shifted his own eyes to look into Suga’ close ones.

Suga bit his lip.

“How do you feel about me?”He asked softly, with nervousness trembling in the question.

“You’re my best friend, obviously.”

“I don’t mean that.”

“Well, what do you mean…”

Daichi knew what Suga meant. But he didn’t know how to answer it. He could see Suga turn his head away, and that made him slightly scared. _How do I feel about Suga?_

“Actually, it’s fine. Pretend I didn’t say anything,”

Suga pushed himself off of the captain, hands lingering a bit longer then needed.

_Just saying goodbye._

“I think I’ll head out now, please finish packing away,”

Suga was only a few steps from Daichi when the captain grabbed his arm.

“Suga, please wait!” he shouted, as if they were in a volleyball match and were tied with another team at the end. They had to win.

“No, Daichi, I don’t want to wait!”

Suga turned his body around to face Daichi. Instead of seeing him, as expected, he was pulled into the other’s arms, where Daichi wrapped his arms fittingly around his waist, and crashed his lips into Suga’s.

His knees gave out, and he had to fix his legs around Daichi’s waist again to not fall over. Daichi, albeit inexperienced, put all his enthusiasm into the kiss, letting it convey his true feelings rather than he say it.

At some point, they had stopped kissing, and were just clutching each other tightly. Suga felt tears pool in his eyes, and Daichi thought that some weight was lifted off his shoulder.

They didn’t let go of one another. At least, not until they heard some noise at the entrance of the gym. Suga jumped off Daichi as Asahi came walking in.

“Hey,” Asahi waved at the other two third years.

“Hey,” Daichi and Suga murmured back.

“I was going to wait for you two, but after taking so long, I came to help pack up.” Asahi stated, although he sensed that he interrupted something.

“O-oh, unless you guys don’t want my help,”

“Of course we do! Let’s hurry, it is getting quite late now,” Daichi said, glancing at Suga.

Asahi went to put away the net. Their voices dropped.

“Can we talk about this tonight?” Daichi asked Suga.

“Yes, please” the vice captain replied.

“Great,” Daichi whispered, relieved. Asahi hadn’t come back yet, so Daichi planted a quick kiss and a reassuring stoke on Suga’s cheek, before moving to clean the floor.

Asahi walked back in from the cupboard where they kept their equipment.

“Right, let’s go!” Asahi encouraged, kind of like how Noya would. Guess the second year was rubbing off on him.

As the three packed up, Daichi couldn’t help but think about Suga. He wasn’t sure how their talk would go, or if he would keep to his word, and what they would be after this. The only thing Daichi was certain of now were his feelings. Little did he know, Suga was thinking of him too.

**Author's Note:**

> This ship is so pure, it's perfect.


End file.
